Blood Drive
by SilverEmerald-DAS
Summary: Ryou's just turned 18, and wants to give the gift of life. We all know that won't end well. But how WILL it end? Multiending.
1. The Beginning

Bwahahaha. I am evil, and it rocks. X3

Random idea SailorArctic and I got at the Bloodmobile assembly back in March. Basically the dude was explaining all the reasons you _couldn't_ give blood... And we just thought, "Who the hell would admit this crap? 'Oh yes, I'm a prostitute, I shoot steroids, snort cocaine, have syphilis, carved this tattoo in myself, and oh yes I pierced my cartilage with a safety pin last night. XD'"

I mean, wtf?

And of course, if the brunt of our jokes isn't little Yugi, it's poor Ryou.

The "M" rating is for the violent-ish ending. I don't want to offend some whiny little kid.

I'm in no way associated with Yu-Gi-Oh!. I don't have anything of value to sue for, except some video game consoles and a dozen or so manga.

Enjoy!

**-x-o-x-**

_Well, here we are..._

Ryou looked up nervously at the building looming up before him, and gulped. This was it. No turning back now.

Oh, sure there was, there was always a chance to go back, said a little voice in the back of his head. For once it wasn't the voice he _usually_ heard, yet that didn't mean it didn't sound sinister and eager and as though it were hissing in his ear. Still, it was making a bit of sense, why be here if he didn't have to...?

_Because I_ want _to._ With that, he took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hello, sir," a friendly voice greeted. "May I help you with something?"

"I..." Ryou began in a small voice. "I'm here to make a donation."

The woman behind the desk smiled and pointed down the hall to Ryou's left. "Fourth door past the elevator, sir. H-13."

Ryou gave a bow in thanks and found his way to the room the woman had indicated. (H-13, Blood Donations.)

The boy paused outside the door, his heart thumping uneasily in his chest. Ryou hated needles. Normally the boy wouldn't let the word 'hate' even flutter through his mind, but needles were one thing he feared enough to hate with a passion. Still though, he was going to go through with this. He had to.

_I won't let it happen again. It shouldn't have had to the first time..._ The boy quickly blinked back a tear. His mother and sister had died years before in a car accident. Well, his mother had died in the accident...

_They should have let me give her blood. Why didn't they let me give her blood?_ That's why his sister had died; she'd been rushed to the hospital in critical condition... But there had been no matches to her blood type in the hospital. None. It had been a busy night, they'd said... And their father wasn't there. As she'd lain dying, Ryou had begged the doctors to let him help her, but no, he was too young, much too young...

_I can't help her anymore. But maybe I can help somebody else._ With that, he opened the door and stepped inside.

The doctor inside looked up at the sound of the knob, just as an extremely pale girl ambled past Ryou and into the hall, eyes unfocused as she passed. Ryou gulped.

But the doctor smiled brightly at him, indicated that he have a seat on the examination table. "Hello, young sir. First time giving blood?" Ryou nodded, slipping his jacket off and laying it aside.

"Yes, ma'am. I only turned eighteen just yesterday."

The doctor blinked in surprise. "Well, I must say, that's quite impressive. Many people your age are too frightened to come in so soon—you're a very brave young man, Mr. ...?"

"Bakura," the boy said, flushing pink at the unwanted praise. "Ryou Bakura."

"Right, Mr. Bakura. My name is Dr. Buchanan, and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions." She pulled out a clipboard, raised an eyebrow in query. Ryou nodded, swinging his legs a bit.

**-x-o-x-**

Hmm, fun times, ne? There are three alternate endings to this story! Heh heh...

For the "Vague smirk and a chuckle" ending, see "End 1."

For the "point and laugh" ending, see "End 2."

And for the "DEAR KAMI-SAMA HEAD FOR THE FREAKING HILLS" ending, see "End 3."

Review?


	2. End 1: Vague Smirk and a Chuckle

This is the "vague smirk and a chuckle" ending.

Japanese:

_iie_- no

_yadonushi_- host; landlord

I still don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!.

**-x-o-x-**

"Hmm... Age, name, date of birth...ah! Do you have a history of family illness?"

Ryou shook his head.

"Piercings?"

No.

"Tattoos?"

No.

"Sexually transmitted diseases?"

Ryou turned a rather violent shade of pink.

The doctor laughed. "Sorry, standard procedure. I'm afraid you have to answer."

"I—I'm a virgin."

A nod. "Alright. Do you smoke, drink, or do drugs?"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Do you actually trust people to answer these questions truthfully?"

With another laugh, Dr. Buchanan shook her head. "No, but I can normally tell when they're lying. You aren't hiding something, are you, Mr. Bakura?" The glint in her eye belied the attempt to hide her grin. Ryou laughed himself, beginning to relax a bit.

"Iie. I do not smoke, I have no desire to try drugs, and I've barely had a glass of champagne in my entire life."

The woman nodded again. "Have you had any recent illnesses, or do you or have you had any blood diseases or cancer?"

Again he shook his head. "No, ma'am."

"Alright. One last question, and then I think you're ready." Ryou quirked an eyebrow. "Do you have anything—I mean _anything_, Mr. Bakura—that can be transmitted by blood?"

Ryou blinked. Opened his mouth to answer—and stopped as a memory slithered into his mind.

_"We are one, yadonushi. Your blood is my blood, and my blood is yours. Nothing can separate us, you see—our blood is what connects us."_

"Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou looked up, sighed, and slipped off the table. "I'm sorry for wasting your time, Dr. Buchanan." And shrugging his trenchcoat over his shoulders, he walked out the door, leaving the doctor open-mouthed and dumbfounded behind him.

**-x-o-x-**

XD -laughs- Poor Ryou. Guy can't catch a break.

Review?


	3. End 2: Point and Laugh

This is the "point and laugh" ending.

I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!. But I do have 8 shirts with Yami on them. And a pillowcase. And a plastic cup.

**-x-o-x-**

As the doctor proceeded with her questioning, Ryou only grew more and more nervous. He began rubbing his left arm absently, when suddenly his hand moved over a slight rise in the skin. Glancing down, he saw a single long, thick white line drawn neatly across his upper arm. The boy grimaced, remembering how he'd gotten it...

"Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou looked up, shocked from his moment's reverie. "Oh. Sorry." A pink tinge crept onto his cheeks. "I was just..." He rubbed his hand over the scar again.

Dr. Buchanan noticed. "Pretty nasty scar you've got there." Suddenly she grabbed his wrist and looked closely at his left forearm. "You aren't a cutter, are you, Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou's eyes bugged. "What!"

"Because cutters can't donate here. They aren't exactly infamous for sanitizing their blades..." She was looking very closely at his forearm now.

"I'm not a cutter!" Ryou all but screamed, yanking his arm from her grip, going very red in the face.

To his surprise, the doctor all but smirked at him. "I believe you, Mr. Bakura. Yourwrists show no signs of injury. So what happened to your arm?"

"I... I was mugged," Ryou muttered, still a very bright shade of red.

Nodding, Dr. Buchanan scribbled a little note down on her pad. "Alright, Mr. Bakura... Well, I think that's all the questions. Are you ready?"

Ryou swallowed heavily. Nodded. He didn't trust his voice at the moment.

"Okay... Hold out your arm." The boy obeyed, and the doctor wrapped a rubber tourniquet about his upper arm, cleaned the crook of his elbow with a cotton ball. It was cold, and Ryou shivered a little. "You may want to look away for this..." But Ryou couldn't look away, not as the very sharp needle moved slowly closer to his arm...

Without warning, Ryou's hand shot up and smacked the side of the doctor's, sending the needle flying through the air, then spinning across the floor. "I'm sorry—" he choked out, terrified, "I can't—!" Then next instant the tourniquet was up in the air, Ryou was hurriedly yanking on his trenchcoat, the door was open—

"Sir, what about the blood—?"

"Maybe next year!"

**-x-o-x-**

Aww, poor child. -pets-

Note: The authoress HATES needles. She lives in fear of getting shots or needing blood work done.

Review?


	4. End 3: HEAD FOR THE FREAKING HILLS!

This is the "DEAR KAMI-SAMA HEAD FOR THE FREAKING HILLS!" ending.

Japanese: _nani - _what

Yu-Gi-Oh! is not mine, and it shall never be mine. Because it just has too many copyright holders to bribe. Or exterminate safely.

**-x-o-x-**

The questions went by rather quickly. Ryou didn't have a family history of disease, no piercings, no tattoos...

"I think we're all set here. Right arm or left, Mr. Bakura?"

Ryou swallowed and held out his left arm. He wasn't shaking, not yet, but even his arm looked very, very pale...

Then the tourniquet was on, and Ryou turned his face away and closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see that horrible needle. _Come on, Ryou... Backwards from ten..._

Then he felt the "prick" as they called it... more like a stab... He bit into his lip, managed not to cry out...

"You're doing fine. See, it's not that bad...?"

But Ryou had glanced over, just for a moment, and what he saw made him feel sick and dizzy... Blood, his own blood, squirting rhythmically into a pouch out the other side of the needle...

The boy's eyes rolled up and he collapsed backward onto the table. Dr. Buchanan continued drawing the blood, used to this sort of thing...

What she wasn't used to, however, was her patients' heads suddenly popping up to look at her with red-honey eyes...

"What in the sands do you think you're doing?"

The doctor's eyes widened in shock. That definitely was _not_ the voice the boy had spoken with throughout the interview... 'What in the sands'? What the hell did that mean?

But the narrow, darkly-outlined eyes were all but popping, growing redder as he gazed at his elbow, as though the blood were flowing into them and not out of his arm...

"Is that my blood? Is that _MY_ blood?"

Dr. Buchanan's eyes got wider. She jumped back as the teen sat up, white hair suddenly spiky and sticking upward in all directions... And watched on in shock as he ripped the needle from his arm. Blood spurted momentarily from the wound, then died into a sort of swift trickle... Deftly the boy yanked at the rubber tourniquet, tightening it with one hand. Then his eyes fell upon the 'specimen' now lying on the floor...

His eyes were like magma when he looked up at her. No, not magma. Like hellfire, she decided.

One of the last coherent thoughts she got to have.

His next word burst forth in a roar as he leapt at her like an enraged lion, mane whipping about in a phantom breeze—

"MonnnnnnnnnSHIIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Granted, the bloodcurdling scream _did_ attract a bit of attention. But within five seconds, all who had moved to investigate forgot that they'd heard it.

Oh well.

**-x-**

"Ow..."

Ryou sat up groggily, rubbing his head. "I knew giving blood was supposed to make one groggy, but..." He looked around his bedroom. "I do wonder how long I've been asleep...?"

Just then, the doorbell to his apartment rang. The boy slid from his bed, surprised himself by still being dressed. "Must have been more tired than I thought. Hang on..." These weren't the clothes he'd been wearing earlier.

The doorbell rang again, and Ryou sighed. He figured he must have accidentally grabbed day clothes instead of the ones he normally slept in... My, he _had_ been dizzy...

Finally he opened the door to find his good friend Yugi Mutou standing out in the hall. "Hiya, Ryou!" The boy beamed brightly down at him. Yes, down. Ryou never ceased to be surprised by how great the boy's growth spurt at seventeen had been...

"Oh, hello, Yugi."

"So. How'd it feel?"

"Nani?"

"Making a donation to the hospital. That was really sweet of you, Ryou. Betcha felt great helping people out, huh? So how much money did you give them?"

Ryou gave an embarrassed flush. "I... I didn't..."

"Ryou," Yugi cut in suddenly. "What's that on your hand?"

Suppressing the urge to gulp, the boy looked down. His palm was stained red, and there were hints of black around his fingernails...

"Oh my."

"Ryou?"

"Eh... I gave blood yesterday? Eheh heh..."

Yugi's eyebrow was raised rather close to popping off the top of his head. "Um. Okay. And then?"

"You know, I really don't remember... Oh and Yugi?"

"Er...?"

"Would you do me a favor?"

Yugi blinked.

"Catch me."

And with that, the poor boy passed out, directly into his good friend's shocked but ready arms.

**-x-o-x-**

Eh heh. Oh, and um... "Monshi" means "die in agony." Eheh. -flees in terror from the psychotic yami-

What'd ya think? Love my sense of humor yet? Bwahaha.

Review?


End file.
